There is a need for boxes which in disassembled condition can be kept ready and be transported on demand in compact condition to the location of use, in order to be easily assembled there.
For instance in case of calamities, such as natural disasters, war and the like, causing many victims, there is a need for having large numbers of coffins at one's disposal as soon as possible in order to be able to quickly remove and store the dead bodies in them.
Such calamities however, usually take place at locations far from the industrialised world or far from urbanisation. Making coffins in sufficiently large quantities in situ often is impossible, due to lack of machines, material (particularly wooden boards) and manpower.
With kits for boxes that are known per se boxes can be held in store at other locations and be dispatched on demand to the location of need such as a disaster area. A problem however is that the boxes then need to be assembled in situ for which skilled manpower and tools are necessary.